brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7706 Mobile Defense Tank
|Ages = 7-14 |Released = 2006 |Theme = Exo-Force }} 7706 Mobile Defense Tank is an Exo-Force set released in 2006. It includes two minifigures, Ryo and a Tank Gunner. It contains 365 pieces and is recommended for children aged 7 through to 14. Description The Mobile Defense Tank is made up of six main parts; the cockpit, the front and rear treads, the turret gun, and the side-mounted "weapon pods". The cockpit is mainly orange. The pilot sits in the middle of the cockpit. In front of him are four guns; two with black lightsaber blades and the other two, below the first ones, with the long-barreled Exo-Force gun that comes in many of the sets. The canopy has a sticker obscuring the back half of it. It is the same type of canopy as the one that comes in the set 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit. Behind the cockpit are three joints, where the top gun and side pods connect on. There are two more of the side cockpit pieces at the back, with stickers connected onto them. However, the stickers are connected to more than one piece, so taking the model apart will ruin the stickers. This has since been remedied in later sets such as 8897 Jagged Jaws Reef. The top gun has a white engine, the same as the one in the vehicle platform in the . The gunner sits on this, although slightly to the side, as it is three studs wide. The last stud is taken up by a brick which connects to the set's power core. Connected to this is a red lightsaber blade, similar to the one in the . At the front of the white engine, there is a six-barreled gun similar to the ones in the . On the other side of the engine, there is a disk launcher which fires green disks. The weapon pods are mirror images, apart from their stickers. They are mainly made up of a 8x8 dark grey base with holes in it, and a curved orange brick on top. The orange brick is the same as seen in airplane sets like 7893 Passenger Plane. At the front of the pod, there are five blue missiles, although they cannot physically be launched. The flick missile pieces were not included in Exo-Force. At the back of the pods, at the top, there is another small structure, with a white capsule. It is not known what these are. The treads structures are identical, apart from the boosters at the back. They can hinge up and down, with a fairly strong connection. The main structure is made up of TECHNIC beams and bars. At the ends of the bars, there are three wheels to each tread; two on the ground, and a third, which is closer to the center and higher. Covering these are orange plates, made up of two 4x1x6 sloped pieces. A round white 2x2 piece with a Japanese symbol connects them together. The back tread also has boosters, which are the black Exo-Force blasters with a small grey pin and a small flame. Background The Mobile Defense Tank was built and piloted by Ryo, with the help of a Tank Gunner. He used it to travel into the robot half of Sentai Mountain, where he rescued a human trapped there and discovered a new project the robots were working on. Notes * The Mobile Defense Tank can be also combined with 7709 Sentai Fortress (the "Silent Strike") to create the Magnalink. * The Mobile Defense Tank is also called the "Hero Tank". * Its alternative model is the Advance Tactical Unit. Minifigures Included Gallery 7706 Tank.jpg|The Mobile Assault Tank 7706 Tank 2.jpg|The tank in firing position 7706_Alternative.jpg|Advance Tactical Unit, the set's alternative model Magnalink.png|Magnalink Exoforce 8.jpg 7706 Mobile Defense Tank.jpg 7706 Mobile Defense Tank1.jpg 7706 Mobile Defense Tank2.jpg External Links * Bricklink Category:2006 sets Category:Exo-Force Category:7000 sets